


Going Down in the Hundred Acre Woods

by stepquietly



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Crack, I HAVE SULLIED MY CHILDHOOD, M/M, Regret, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bouncing is a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down in the Hundred Acre Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/gifts).



> You should probably not read this. I cannot even explain how terrible it is that this exists. Blame Yvi!

"Why, bouncing is fun," Rabbit marvels. "Come on, everybody! Let's bounce!"

"You're a good one, Rabbit!" Tigger calls out. "You've got some bounce in ya!"

And Christopher Robin, and Piglet, and Pooh all joined in with Kanga and Roo and hopped and jumped and laughed. And as Owl watched benevolently, they played until the sun went down and they could finally creep, tired and happy, to their beds.

* * *

 

In the weeks that followed, everyone in the Hundred Acre woods couldn't help but notice how much time Tigger and Rabbit were spending together.

"Why're they always bouncing together, mama?" Roo wants to know. "They don't even do it outside anymore. I asked and Tigger said he was to tired to play, but I heard him bouncing with Rabbit in Rabbit's house."

"Oh dear," she says. "Maybe Tigger just wants to spend time with his new friend? We all need friends."

Roo pouts. "But wouldn't it be better if they bounced outside?"

Kanga laughs gently. "I think they just want to play alone for a while. Now, put your scarf on if you want to go outside; it's cold out today."

* * *

 

Discovering no honey left in any of his honey pots, Pooh bear has to think of a way to get some more.

He goes all the way down to his thinking spot and thinks really hard.

"Think, think, think. Oh bother."

Being a bear of very little brain, Pooh bear reasons, "I think I shall just ask Rabbit again. He always says he doesn't blame me for blocking his front door that time, and he will offer me honey on my bread."

So off Pooh goes to Rabbit's house.

He stops politely to call inside. "Is anybody home?" Pooh asks, hoping Rabbit is only just sitting down to lunch.

"NO!" comes the immediate response.

"But no means someone _is_ home," Pooh reasons. "Rabbit, is that you?" he calls out, happily.

"Go away, bear." Tigger's voice sounds out, echoing against the walls of Rabbit's front door. "Me n' Rabbit are bouncing."

"Fluff and stuff," Pooh mutters, "bouncing again." He ambles away. Perhaps Owl has some honey in his new house, he thinks. Only one way to find out...

* * *

 

"I'm all alone," says Eyore. "Again. Just like always. Can't really bounce with the way I am."

"Poor old Eyore," Christopher Robin says, "you don't have to bounce for people to like you."

"That's what you say" - Eyore eyes him gloomily - " but it's all anyone ever does these days."

* * *

  
"I say," says Owl, coming upon Rabbit and Tigger bouncing in the woods, "that's an awful strange thing you're doing. Did you know, it reminds me of a story of my Uncle Theophilius once told me about the time that he and my Aunt Mildred - "

* * *

  
"I haven't s-s-s-seen R-r-r-abbit for a while, Pooh," Piglet points out when Pooh gets back. Pooh pulls his scarf off and carefully sets it on the chair like always.

"It's all right, Piglet," Pooh reassures him. "He's got Tigger keeping him company."

"L-l-l-like us?"

Yes," Pooh muses. "Like us."

"Well, t-t-t-t-that's good to hear. Everyone needs s-s-s-someone."

"Yes, friends are nice. And hunny." Pooh slumps down on the stool after Piglet has pulled up for him. "Piglet, tomorrow we should go find Christopher Robin. I have a plan to get some hunny from the hunny tree."


End file.
